Chao Glitches
Break Hero Garden Boundaries Requires Bounce Braclet. As Sonic, run against the pillar behind the Chao Transporter (the side without flowers). When at full speed, quickly chain a bounce and a homing attack. You should clip through the barrier. This will take a couple tries. Don't bother messing with the islands, as they have no collision and you will simply pass through them. Introduction Below are a list of glitches you can try and make use of in the chao garden. List of glitches Animal saving glitch If your chao snatches (Snags/pulls/takes) your animal and uses it, it will consume its mind, body and soul and steal its instincts (Ability), but here's how to avoid that and increase stats without leaving the garden in order to get more: Go towards an animal and pick it up. Next, take it to a chao you want to level up. Now put the animal down in front of your chao...if successful, it will fall to the ground and you can still pick it up and do the glitch again...if it failed, it will hold the animal and...consume it...so make sure you do this glitch right. You can do the same with the chaos drives too: pick up the chaos drive you want and take it to a chao. Next, put it down in front of the chao. If it works, the chaos drive will float above your chao's head before it blows away to use again. If it failed, your chao will eat the chaos drive. The animal glitch is quicker, but the chaos drive one is recommended for those who don't like animal parts on your chao. Ring glitch 1 Go to the Black Market and buy an expensive item (Shiny eggshell/Black stripy hat) and go to a chao garden. Next, save the game, go back to that chao garden and pick up your item you just bought and sell it and then reset your game and repeat this glitch. Ring glitch 2 Two memory cards are needed for this one...firstly, copy your adventure file to antother memory card, then, on the original adventure data with the chao data, spend all of your rings on stuff to raise your chao... and when you run out, delete your adventure data on the memory card that has run out of rings, then copy your adventure data on your second memory card onto your first memory card and use your recovered money but do not delete the copy of your adventure data. Ring glitch 3 Copy your adventure data onto your second memory card and on the first one, buy as many items as you can and then save CHAO DATA and then delete your ADVENTURE FILE off of your first memory card and then copy your ADVENTURE DATA onto your first memory card and then go to chao world, sell all of the items and then save CHAO DATA. Ring glitch 4 Sell all of your items at the black market and then reset and then save the CHAO DATA. Ring glitch 5: Sell the most expensive item you can get hold of (GBA Onyx egg/Black wool hat) and sell it. Then, reset the game and save chao data and repeat this. Ring glitch for Sonic DX: The above ring glitches are not present in the Sonic adventure DX game, so here's a ring glitch for you. Gain alot of rings in the GBA chao games (Sonic advance tiny chao garden/Sonic advance 2 tiny chao garden/Sonic pinball party tiny chao garden) and then, when you have enough rings, go to the transporter and then click on the 3D ring icon and click on select and then, just as soon as the now saving message appears, pull out the cable and when you go back outside of the transporter, you will see the ring counter go up and no rings have been taken from your tiny chao garden. If you are too early, nothing will come out... if you're too late, you will lose all of your rings in the tiny chao garden. Lots of tiny chao garden fruit without losing money: If you're bored of having to gain more rings in the tiny chao garden in order to get more tiny chao garden fruit for your DX chao, then here's a glitch for you. First, buy some fruit in the tiny chao garden (purple triangle fruit, red square fruit, etc) then, go to the transporter and click on all of the 3D versions of the tiny chao garden fruits and then click select...you know the drill, pull out the cable just as soon as the now saving appears. Now the fruits will not get sucked up and will fly out of the chao transporter and you can feed them to your chao and when you run out of fruit, do this glitch again. Duplicate chao 1: Turn on your GBA with no GBA game in and go to the chao transporter with a chao and click drop off, then click on the cartoon GBA icon. You will see this message appear: In order to save tiny chao garden data you need a sonic advance game pack. If power runs out, the chao copy will be lost. Send your chao to the tiny chao garden? Are you sure? Then click yes. You will here a tinkle noise and then an empty tiny chao garden will appear and you will hear a growing noise followed by a bleep (PLOP). Next, move the ORIGINAL CHAO onto your secound memory card with the MOVE section of the chao transporter, then click pick up on the transporter and click on... your chao? I though you moved your chao!!! Now click select and then move...your chao again...hold on...there's two!!! Congratulations! Now rename your chao copy before you even pick up your chao from the copy tiny chao garden or else you will mix up your original with your copy. Duplicate chao 2: Go to the chao transporter and then select move. Next, make sure you have a chao copy of your chao before you do this as there is a risk of losing your chao. Now select the chao you want to copy and click on an EMPTY SPACE on your other memory card and then, click move. After 2 seconds of the now saving message, reset the game and when you return to Chao World and go to move on the transporter to see your results, the two following would have happened: 1: You will have two of the same chao; the original and a copy created by a "saving glitch!" 2: Your original chao will be deleted by coruption...if this happens, download your chao copy of your original from your GBA, download to the GBA to make another copy of the copy and try again... Duplicate chao 3: This is a funny one...take the original chao into an actual GBA Sonic advance pack, and then transport your chao onto it. Next, go straight back to the chao transporter and then click pick up chao. Now, select your 3D chao and then, pull out the cable as soon as the now saving message appears...your original chao will not get sucked up and strangely, a chao copy will fly out of the transporter...next move the copy to your other memory card and transport your original chao from the GBA. You can do this with newly hatched baby GBA chao! First, hatch a chao on the GBA. Next, transport the newborn, but as soon as the now saving message comes up, pull out the GBA cable and a newborn chao will fly out...now do it again and again and again...without moving the newborn chao!!! It will also come out with a different face. Out of bounds chao garden: First, go towards the corner of the chao garden that has a weed, a perfect view of the sea and make sure it is a hedgehog character you are using. Next, use a homing attack at the corner at an angle mutipule times until he falls and then go fowards to move the camera back to the camera. You will hear a plop as if an animal or a chao has gone into the water and there are alot of plops heard when you do this... Fly out and you can see the garden from the outside...FLOATING IN MIDAIR!!! Go out even further to notice the sky and sea are in a blue area with a black L shape. Rotate the camera towards to notice...YOUR CHAO ARE LIVING INSIDE A SKY COLOURED HAT!!! When you return to the chao garden's bounderies...you will know why you heard plop noises...YOUR CHAO ARE SWIMMING IN THE GROUND! WHAT A MESS, YOUR CHAO ARE SWIMMING IN THE GROUND, YOUR ITEMS HAVE SUNK UNDERGROUND, YOUR CHAO DRIVES HAVE FLOATED AWAY AND... YOUR ANIMALS HAVE GOT LOST UNDERGROUND AS THEY SWIM AROUND IN CIRCLES...UNDERGROUND! Do'nt go to the cave through the waterfall as that will crash your game. If you leave the chao garden, don't return to it or else it will also crash your game as the chao football is underground. Out of bounds Normal Garden Go to the mountain part near the water and the boundary of the Garden, and with Shadow or Sonic, homing attack the corner, and you will eventually bump out of bounds. Warning, this will make your Chao drown in grass. Out of bounds Dark garden Go towards the chao transporter and walk slowly...your charactor (Except Eggman) will slide right and then you will jerk funny and you will go behind the chao transporter, then out of the bounderies and you can see everthing outside including the scary rock monster thing which is floating!!! You can do 4 things with this glitch: Floating swimming chao: do the above glitch but with a chao and then throw it. It will be swimming in midair and will swim back to the dark garden. Floating swimming animal: Do the dark garden bounderies glitch holding an animal and then throw it when out of the bounderies. It will be swimming in midair and will swim back to the dark garden bounderies. M-my b-beutiful item...g-gone...: Do the dark garden boundaries glitch holding an item and when your out of the boundaries, throw it. This time, unlike the chao and animals, it will fall and fall and fall until it is...gone...and you cannot get it back so do it with a 50 ring sell item. Going...going...gone!: Do the dark garden bounderies glitch holding a chaos drive and then when your out of the bounderies, throw it. Unlike float swimming like chao and animals or falling like a normal item, it will float up and up and up into the sky until it is gone completly. You can't get it back, so only use it on a chaos drive you do not want. Out of bounds Hero garden: yet written Hero Garden Wall Climb Glitch With any character, pick up any chao, make sure it's facing away from the character and then go to the pool of water in the Hero Garden. Go to the left of the fountain (looking at it from the front) and drop/throw the chao at that space between the bottom of the fountain and the pool wall that meets the rock wall. The chao will only be able to crawl up the background behind the fountain on the edge and maybe some of the rock wall; it won't reach the top, but instead fall and repeat the climb again and again (which should eventually stop). It may take a few tries to get this glitch working.